warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenit
|Value = None |Level = 12 |Img = |WeaponLevel = 5 |Damage = 1,344 per rocket |Range = Minimum: 300m Maximum: 1,100m |Reload = 15 seconds |Capacity = 18 rockets |Unload = 17.2 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = Artillery }} Introduction The Zenit is a long-range (300-1,100 meters) heavy rocket weapon. Strategy This is an artillery weapon that fires in a high arc, similar to the Noricum. It has a maximum range of 1,100 meters but cannot lock onto targets closer than 300 meters. It has a slow projectile which has 25 meter explosion radius, dealing splash damage towards enemy bots. However, it does have a very slow rocket travelling speed, making it good only for damaging stationery enemies (like sniping Butch, Raijin, Natasha or Fury). It is advised not to overuse this weapon as other long range weapons such as the Kang Dae are much more efficient and your team is better supported by engaging the enemy more directly. Firing at a Fujin with its sentry ability activated is useless due to the Ancile being able to recharge quickly. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 1344 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 1476 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-07-damage = 1622 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-08-damage = 1783 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-09-damage = 1,959 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-10-damage = 2,153 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 2 hours |level-11-damage = 2,366 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-12-damage = 2,600 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,400,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 18 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2600 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 2650 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 2700 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 2750 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 2800 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 2850 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 2900 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 2950 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 3000 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 3050 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 3100 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 3120 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 18 rockets) Update History Trivia *The Zenit is a family of Russian-type space-launch rockets used to carry fuel, or act as a main booster. It is commonly known for being used on Spacecraft used to deliver necessities for Russian Cosmonauts out to space stations. *While it is also an artillery weapon like the Noricum, the Noricum has a much steeper firing arc than the Zenit. Due to this, the Noricum actually is able to be used much closer to an obstructing building than the Zenit. *“Zenit” in Russian means “Zenith”.